


Nap Dreams

by MintEyedDemon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Missionary, Napping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Somnophilia, slight cockwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintEyedDemon/pseuds/MintEyedDemon
Summary: You and Belphie are usually nap partners who tend to get touchy-feely, but nothing too serious; until you find him sleeping in the attic without you.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 355





	Nap Dreams

You and Blephegor have developed the habit of being complete and utter nap buddies. If one of you is going to lay down for one, the other is sure to follow at this point, and no one has bothered to question the two of you now. Your favorite hiding spot for naps has become the attic, despite the memories that had been created there; it just brings you a sense of peace and privacy up there now when the two of you are together.

On top of that, you two have gotten...rather close. You share dreams that you both have, especially those of the severely intimitate variety, and occasionally share kisses and wandering touches from time to time as well. His hands tend to explore under your shirt, your nipples getting pert as he teases and tugs on them. You can feel him pressing against your bottom as he grows hard; though you wish it would go further at times, the demon has a tendency to fall into a deep slumber before things can really get anywhere good for you. It drives you positively crazy, though you don’t want to bother him with your neediness.

But today, you noticed that Belphie had decided to take a nap without you; or at least he may have fallen asleep without telling you he was going up to the attic; either way, you feel rather left out by him. You’re standing outside the door, seeing a very deep in sleep Avatar of Sloth strewn about on the bed, and you pout deeply at him, despite him being unable to see your face. He’s flat on his back, his head resting on his favorite cow-hair styled pillow, bangs a mess in his face as he snores softly. You stay still for a moment and watch his chest rise and fall as he breathes, before a mischievous idea crawls into your brain.

You pad slowly over to the bed as quietly as you can and gently climb onto it, taking the space between his knees.You do your best not to shake the mattress too much as you adjust, leaning over his lap, watching his face for any signs of waking. Once you can tell he is still deep in sleep, you undo the strings of his pants and slowly work them down his hips, along with his underwear; just enough that you can free his flaccid cock. You pause for a moment, waiting and watching his face; he inhales deeply, but nestles his head back on the pillow, still asleep.

You release the breath you were holding, and focus all your attention on his cock. You take it in your hand and slowly stroke it, watching as it begins to harden in your grasp, and he makes the faintest noises at the attention. You lean forward and let your tongue loll out, running it along the tip as it becomes fully hard, and you take it into your mouth, sucking lightly. A deep groan escapes his chest and his head rolls from one side to the other, his hips bucking of their own accord against you; but you keep him still with one hand holding him down while the other works his shaft. Your tongue shows the vein on the underside of his cock some attention, pausing here and there to suck on the sides of it, until you bring your lips back up to wrap around his tip, taking as much of him in as you can.

You suck on his tip a little more until you release it with a sloppy pop, noticing it has now become flush and is dripping pre-cum, his cock twitching in your hands. You bite your lower lip as you rub your thighs together, hoping the next part won’t wake him up too soon. You scoot down the bed a bit to stand and remove your own pajama bottoms, before coming back slowly and straddling his lap. Your folds are already sopping, and you can feel your walls clench and tighten as you look down at his cock. You take it in your hand and guide the tip to your entrance, holding yourself open with your free hand, and let yourself sink down agonizingly slow on him. Once you are filled to the hilt you stay still, feeling his cock twitch and pulse inside your walls. You don’t want to move; just feel him filling you alone makes you feel like you could cum at any moment. You draw lazy circles on your clit as you sit on him, letting yourself sink down onto his lap, holding in the moans that desperately want to break from you.

While lost in the feeling of his cock filling you, the demon below you begins to stir, groaning at the sensation of something hot and wet around him. It’s tight and inviting, and he feels like he might actually still be in the dream he was having. His hazy vision settles on you sitting on him at first, and he makes a small smirk. “Y/N. I was just dreaming about you…”

He makes to sit up when the realization finally hits when you gasp at hearing his voice. He takes in your naked lower half, you straddling his lap, his cock buried deep in your cunt. He blinks a few times, shaking the sleep from his brain, only for lust to take its place. “Ah. So you were the  _ cause _ of that dream then,” he groans, letting his hands settle on your hips as he slowly rolls up into you. You gasp once more, feeling his tip press into that one sensitive spot much harder than before, and you moan his name.

“Sorry, Belphie, I couldn’t help myself. Didn’t think it was fair of you taking a nap without me, so I figured I’d g-get you for it!”

“This isn’t punishment, (Y/N), for the record,” he retorts almost playfully, his nails sinking into your hips and forcing you to ride him more. Your palms plant firmly on his chest as you bounce on his cock forcefully, letting out small whimpers and moans. Soon you find yourself flipped onto your back however, the Avatar of Sloth now towering over you with his horns protruding out of his head.

“I hope you’re ready for what you’ve woken up, (Y/N),” he teases, pinning you to the bed as he presses his cock deeply inside you. You cry out at his pace, fast and harsh, sure enough to leave bruises on your thighs and have you walking oddly for the next few days. His nails sink into the backs of your thighs as he spreads you as open as you can go for him. His tail sways frantically behind him as you feel his cock begin to twitch and grow harder inside of you. Your walls begin to flutter as a warm numbness takes over your limbs once more, just a little more push from the demon above you and you’ll careen off your edge. As if he can read your mind, he frees a hand from your thigh and works your clit in tight, rough circles, causing your eyes to roll back as your orgasm tears through you. He thrusts into you harder as your walls clamp down on his cock, a few more and he is filling you with his own release.

He scoops you up in his arms, rolling over to his side so that your back is to his chest, and he presses his cock back inside you, letting it nestle in your walls. He isn’t as hard as before but still enough to keep you filled, and he snuggles into your back, his chin resting on your shoulder. You groan at the sensation, extremely sensitive still. “Belphie, do you still…?”

You are answered with soft snoring right by your ear; he had fallen right back to sleep with you cuddled against his chest, his cock still stuffing you!

You sigh and roll your eyes, knowing at this point there was no use in trying to wake him, and settle into his arms for your own, albeit full, nap.


End file.
